The spoke of a regular bicycle or motorcycle is usually placed between the rim and a center axle. Each spoke is usually hooked to the center axle on the inside, and the outside of the spoke has an expanded tip for connecting to the joint hole of the rim. The traditional joint hole of the rim goes through the rim to expand the expanded tip from the external side of the rim to the joint hole of the rim, and it is screwed tightly on the outside of the spoke. Because the joint hole of the rim goes through the rim problems are created, such as leaking air and water being able to get inside the rim.
The industry developed another combination structure using a positioning pocket, so that the expanded tip of the spoke can be inserted into the joint hole of the rim directly to position the structure. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional positioning pocket 10 is in a cylinder shape, and its top end forms a protruding ring 11 to push against the surface of the joint hole 21 of the rim 20. The bottom of the positioning pocket 10 has a claw shape 12, and the use of the conventional structure is to place the expanded tip 31 of the spoke 30 and the positioning pocket 10 into the joint hole 21 of the rim 20. The expanded tip 31 is pulled back from the spoke 20, so that it is locked in the slot 13 formed inside the claw 12 (as shown in FIG. 2) and so that the structure is positioned.
However, the actual application of the conventional positioning pocket still has problems. The claw 12 of the positioning pocket 10 must have good elasticity to be inserted into the joint hole 21 of the rim 20, and after it is positioned, it must have enough strength to handle external forces. Therefore, the ideal material for positioning pocket 10 is metal. It would be a challenge for the structure to be made of metal because the entire structure of the conventional positioning pocket has a cylindrical shape, the bottom forms the expanded claw 12 in a circular shape, and a protruding ring 11 is formed on the top. Even though it is possible, the cost of the processing procedures is also too complicated and costly since the positioning pocket has a unitary shape; therefore, it is not practical.
Moreover, the protruding ring 11 at the top of the conventional positioning pocket 10 can push against the surface of the joint hole 21 of the rim 20 to create a pleasant appearance and to prevent water from leaking. However, when the expanded tip 31 is pulled, the positioning pocket 10 is pulled toward the spoke, causing the protruding ring edge 11 to expand and to lose the tight seal to the surface of the joint hole 21 of the rim 20 (space marked A in FIG. 2).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.